


Chensoo One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Aka I have no attention span, And I get wild, Anyways it might not always be romantic, Because ya boi specializes on drabbles, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry about OT12 I just can't let it go, Like -1 of them will be long, M/M, Random porn, Smut, There are other relationships but I'm lazy, i'm sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I LOVE CHENSOO SO MUCH OKAY





	1. Kitchen Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Oof here we go again boy
> 
> Also warning there'll be random porn

Jongdae's legs were quivering as he felt the younger man press another kiss to the inside of his thigh, near the top of it. 

Kyungsoo knew he was especially sensitive there, and always chose to exploit it, sucking hickeys into Jongdae's legs and leaving the elder practically sobbing in pleasure as his boyfriend did as he pleased.

Jongdae never knew why Kyungsoo loved going down on him so much. He had never really questioned it, either, though. Because Kyungsoo was sinfully talented with that mouth of his, and it always left the loud male breathless afterward. 

Kyungsoo was teasing him, he knew it, with the way the younger was mouthing at his stomach and lower body, but ignoring the area that needed the most attention. But, if Jongdae were to be honest, if Kyungsoo kept it up, he would probably cum without the brown haired boy even touching his dick at all. He was a little ashamed, but it felt so good that he could barely keep track of his breathing, his earlier qualms of them being on the counter gone.

"S-Soo, please, please give it to me!" he cried in desperation after he felt a tongue lick half way down his length. "Please, please, I can't t-take it anymore. Please- oh, my go- ah, yes! Mm, please don't stop!" he whined when he finally felt the lips close around the head of his cock.

Kyungsoo lowered himself slowly, enjoying the weight on his tongue. He dually noticed that Jongdae was leaking precum, smirking to himself as he listened to the man above him whimper in need. He continued to sink down, moaning as Jongdae's dick hit the back of his throat, letting him loosen up to that he could take as much of Jongdae as possible. He bobbed slowly at first, licking a fat stripe up the under side, looking up at the elder, who had his head pressed against the cabinets, one hand on the counter to support himself, one gripping the edge, and his legs around Kyungsoo's neck.

Jongdae didn't know how to speak anymore, broken syllables that sounded like his boyfriend's name spilling from his mouth when the younger started to speed up his ministrations. He was practically sobbing, leaning forward and gripping onto Kyungsoo's hair, forming a sort of bubble around the younger.

"Jongdae? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Baekhyun screeched as he walked into the kitchen, taking in the view of his roommate practically bent in half, shirt wrinkled and boxers around his left ankle, barely dangling, and with his dick down Kyungsoo's throat. The oldest of the three was literally frozen with shock for a moment, but quickly recovered in time to see his friend look up in horror, and almost barfing the Kyungsoo was shameless enough to continue, Jongdae's jaw going slack as he most likely came.

It was silent on the apartment, aside from the heavy breathing, and Kyungsoo wriggled his way out of the death grip of his boyfriend, hiking his underwear back up.

Baekhyun pretended he didn't see Jongdae's dick, and walked back out of the apartment, thanking all the gods he had heard of that Chanyeol hadn't left yet.


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so they're in the past or something and there's magic or whatever

"And you're sure this is him?" Minseok pointed at the picture of the man.

The younger nodded, twirling the quill between his fingers deftly. "I think I would recognize Do Kyungsoo. It depends on how he feels today, but we should be able to convince him. Jongin, if I lend you some memory, do you think you could teleport us?"

The youngest of the five nodded. "It should be easy enough. Might take a few trips, depending on how far,"

They were able to get to the small hut by noon, Jongdae knocking on the door as Jongin got Baekhyun to them. It was silent for a few moments, but a voice telling them to wait a moment sounded, and some thumps were heard before a short man opened the door. His ears were pointed, and he was rather short, so Minseok assumed he was a Sylvian elf.

"Jongdae?" he asked, opening the door fully. "What are you doing here, who are these people?"

"Hello again, Kyungsoo. We, uh... Need your help. Your brethren, the high elves, have fallen under siege of the orks. And, we need someone of your skill to-"

"Persuade my father to help our northern brothers? No, thanks," he went to close the door, but the warlock blocked it with his hand.

Jongdae sighed. "To help forge a weapon. Please, you're one of the last Sylvian elves that can still forge light weapons. We have the prince, he can wield it if you help," 

He opened the door fully, ushering the five inside. "What's in it for me?" 

The dwarf took something out of his pocket, handing it to the younger. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you all those years ago," 

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. "Is that- Jongdae, is that a wedding band?" the headband was golden, a simple design adorning it.

The elf looked from it to its giver, mouth opening and closing several times. He looked as if he was about to cry, shakily slipping it onto his head. "Okay," he said, closing his eyes. "I'll help. We can leave in the morning, I don't have any silver,"

Jongdae smiled. "Thank you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K but like this is actually low key part of an AU I might write eventually but i d k
> 
> I probably won't lmao


	3. Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see Jongdae's ex and Kyungsoo is a great boyfriend

The older man hunched in his seat, swearing under his breath and hiding behind the menu when he saw none other than Kim Minseok walk into the restaurant.

"What's up?" Kyungsoo asked, tightening his grip on the hand of his partner, rubbing his knuckle soothingly with a nice smile on his face. He wore a grey, knit turtleneck, and his hair was styled up.

It was doing things to Jongdae, but he was more focused on the child faced male that was waiting to be seated. "I see Minseok. Y'know, the dude that I dated freshman year?" he put it down, grabbing Kyungsoo's other hand as well, the younger chuckling as he flushed a bit.

He bit his lip, resisting the urge to turn around before he leaned forward, unlinking one of his hands, and grabbing the back of Jongdae's neck. He thumbed the nape of his neck for a moment, and then leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend softly. It lasted a few moments, and then he leaned back, smirking at Jongdae's face.

He was flush, mouth slightly agape as everything but Kyungsoo was washed from his mind. He was having trouble forming a coherent thought, licking his lips and resisting to lean in for another kiss. "Fuck, I love you,"

"I know. Does he look jealous?"

He looked over at Minseok, who was staring at them. "I think I need another kiss, just to get the point across," he leaned forward, and it was a bit more filthy than the last, Kyungsoo licking his bottom lip before he pulled back. "Perfect,"


	4. Mama/Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am actually gonna continue this one!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cliche IKIKIK let me l IVE
> 
> Also :00000 Jongdae's superhero name isn't Chen it's Striker
> 
> Get it
> 
> Cuz lightning strikes

Kyungsoo huffed as he was thrown back, and landed firmly against someone. He internally groaned, already feeling the smirk from the other hero.

"Hey, Gorgeous. Been awhile." Striker. What a prick. He turned Kyungsoo around, and that ridiculously attractive smile sat there, like it always did. Not like Kyungsoo would call him attractive out loud, oh no. Those were thoughts that were meant to stay thoughts. Striker may have been an attractive smooth talker whose words maybe made Kyungsoo's toes curl, but he was a damn prick about it.

The younger of the two pushed him away lightly (for him, at least. Striker was sent stumbling back a few steps. He was still smiling, damn bastard and his attractive face. Even if most of it was hidden with a mask).

He didn't spare the man another glance. "Fuck you, if you're going to help, then help." they got the job done relatively quickly, since Striker seemed to be in a good mood that day.

Kyungsoo had just gotten back to the office when his boyfriend knocked on his cubicle. He turned around to see Jongdae leaning against it, obviously trying to be sexy. It was repulsive adorable. Kind of reminded him of Striker. Woah, woah woah. Thoughts that were meant to stay thoughts.

He would have to bring up the whole superhero thing later. And it didn't help that Jongdae was an avid fan of D.O.

"How's your day been?" the older asked, pushing his hair back, and it did things to Kyungsoo (his dick).

He turned around in the office chair, facing him fully. "It was fine. Just took my lunch break. Heard someone attacked downtown earlier."

He hummed, sitting right on Kyungsoo. "I missed you," he said while nuzzling the younger's neck. "And I have something to tell you, when we get home."

What a coincidence. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I love Boomerang and Sweet Lies so much, like so much, I'm not even a PCY stan but I could listen to him singing his parts in Boomerang forever


End file.
